


Lighthouse

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Girl x Girl, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: "Lying would be the last thing I'd do."





	

The brunette sighed, looking up at the staircase as if waiting for a last-minute hope.

 

But nothing came, as per usual.

 

Ignoring the huge signboard saying “Prohibited area”, the brunette went up to the lighthouse, clinging to the handrail to keep her stable. The strong urge clogged her mind, leaving her inept from feeling any other emotion than to kill herself.

 

To end her misery, and meaningless life. To end her.

 

She finally reached the peak of the lighthouse. Turning her gaze above where she saw that the dark sky is somewhat lacking stars tonight.

 

“Maybe they didn’t want to witness such morbid act.” The brunette snickered.

 

“Or maybe just light pollution.” Someone muttered.

 

The brunette quickly turned her head at the direction from which the voice came from. There she saw a figure leaning against the catwalk, and wearing the most mocking grin.

 

“Very scientific, miss?”

 

“Moon Byulyi. Call me Byulyi.”

 

Nodding, the brunette made her way closer to the catwalk and looked down. She inhaled deeply. The fresh and salty scent of the sea wafting through her nose.

 

“Quite a snobber, are you?”

 

Byulyi started, just before the brunette forget her presence completely.

 

“Even if I introduce myself, it won’t matter now.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Only because you insisted.” She sighed, “It’s Kim Yongsun.”

 

The latter chuckled and went beside her. Yongsun gave her a confused face, but Byulyi just smiled at her and continued looking at the horizon.

 

“I’m guessing you’re here to do the same thing as me?” Yongsun said, slightly glancing at the blonde beside her, who looked ethereal under the moon light.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Jump to end my life.”

 

The blonde scoffed, and faced the brunette. She then moved her hand, grabbing the latter’s and intertwining them.

 

“Nope. I’m here to do my job.”

 

Still unable to fathom the fluttering feeling happening in her stomach, Yongsun gathered the remnants of her senses to make a reply.

 

“Do your job? What job?” Yongsun said, as she gazed at Byulyi tauntingly.

 

“My job is to prevent people from jumping here. Like you, perhaps. My job is to stop you.” The blonde winked.

 

Yongsun laughed almost heartily after Byulyi’s honeyed sentence. Never in her life she laughed as if it the world is ending. Yongsun admittedly enjoyed the company of the blonde, but she was still unconvinced with her reply.

 

“How do I know that you’re not lying to me?”

 

Byulyi gave Yongsun’s hand a comfortable squeeze, and smiled.

 

“Lying would be the last thing I’d do.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The last sentence left them in a comfortable silence. Both looking at the almost starless night sky, and both gleaming beneath the calm moon light. Sure enough, Byulyi successfully did her job.

 

The company of the blonde decreased the loud tendencies at the back of Yongsun’s head. Though it was still lingering inside her, the warmth of Byulyi’s hand gave her an unfathomable comfort that she never experienced before. It was all still foreign, yet Yongsun felt like she’s home.

 

Maybe, just maybe, Byulyi was the flash of hope Yongsun was waiting for.

 

 

Before parting ways, Yongsun buried her face in the crook of Byulyi’s neck. The blonde promptly wrapped her arms around Yongsun’s waist, trapping the latter with a tight embrace.

 

“When can I see you again?”  Yongsun asked.

 

“I don’t know. See me when you find me?

 

“Idiot.”

 

They both shared a laugh and pulled away from each other’s warmth. The brunette gave a sweet smile which the blonde also returned. Then they parted ways, with the brunette watching Byulyi disappear from her sight.

 

She was hoping the blonde would turn to look at her, but she didn’t.

 

 

-

 

 

The jump happened in a speed of light. No one was there. No one saw her jump from the highest peak of the lighthouse.

 

But the next morning, everyone saw the petite woman, lying coldly on the feet of the lighthouse. Dried blood covering the icy pavement, and staining her hair red.  

 

With the number of people covering the woman, she still managed to get through.

 

And there she saw Byulyi. Right before her eyes, she saw the blonde she talked to earlier at midnight. Her pale skin is now whiter than snow. Her plump lips are now chapped and gray.

 

Yongsun ignored the calls of the police that was handling the situation, and went over to the lying blonde. She desperately grabbed Byulyi’s hand but she felt nothing but coldness. The icy hand almost made her shiver.

 

She didn’t feel the warmth anymore. The comfortable warmth that Yongsun hoped she could keep forever after asking the blonde to have coffee the next day. But now she can’t ask her for a coffee date.

 

Because Byulyi is already dead.

 

Witty was her reply to Yongsun that midnight.

 

_“Lying would be the last thing I’d do.”_

 

And it was.

 

Lying was the last thing Byulyi did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short one because of that prompt I thought of last night. I hope I did justice to the emotions I felt though, and I hope I touched your hearts with this flash fiction. I apologize for being inactive in the fanfic world. I promise to write more in the future when I already have the time, and motivation to do so. 
> 
> (I apologize for the grammatical errors, and typos. I will do a proofread next time.) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment below because I want to know your thoughts. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
